A Hero's Fate
by The Last Border Collies
Summary: Jesse, Axel, Ivor, Lukas, Olivia, and Petra are the new Guardians after the finale of NFLRZ. What will happen next? Rated T for Violence and Blood


It was a great day in the HOK. When Petra saw the HOK, she was confused.

"Huh? That's weird. There was some weird building we have never been into." Petra said.

"Huh. I didn't notice that." Jesse said.

"So.. Can we go in or something?" Lukas asked.

"I don't know, Lukas." Axel said.

"Let's go in and see what happens.." Petra said, as if the 6 heroes went inside the HOK.

"Hey, that doesn't look like the Endercon Hall of Fame.." Axel said in confusion.

"Axel, this isn't EnderCon. I'm not sure if we are already in Minecraftia.." Petra said.

"Hey, there might be a doorway.." Jesse said, looking if there was a doorway.

Jesse tried to open the doorway, nothing works.

"Jesse, that door doesn't open." Petra said.

"Wait, I got a good idea!" Jesse said, grabbing an enchanted Eye of Ender to open the door way.

As if Jesse was using the enchanted Eye of Ender, the door to the NFL Portals have opened.

"Wow! I didn't know you do that, Jesse!" Olivia cheered.

"Hey Jesse? What are those?" Axel asked.

"I don't know." Jesse said.

As if the 6 heroes entered the HOK where the Rusherz work, the 6 heroes shook.

"Wh-Who are you?" Spike asked.

"My name is Jesse, and these are my friends, Lukas, Axel, Olivia, Petra, and Ivor." Jesse explained.

"Nice to meet you, Jesse." Spike said.

"Hey, who are these guys?" Grizzly asked to Spike.

"This is Jesse, Lukas, Olivia, Petra, Axel, and Ivor." Spike explained.

"Nice to meet you, guys.." Grizzly said.

"Nice to meet ya!" Axel said.

"Woah! Easy on the big handshake, bud!" Grizzly warned, after his hand was almost crushed by Axel's… giant grip on his hands..

Axel starts to get irritated.

"Calm down, Axel. It's just Grizzly, he was trying to take an easy on you.." Jesse said.

"So, what are your powers?" Spike asked.

"Um, me and my friends don't have any powers.. But Me and Petra got some weapons! Petra has her sword, and I have my sword too!" Jesse said.

"So, you don't have any powers, but you and Petra have swords." Spike said in confusion.

"Yep!" Jesse said.

"Well, if you don't have any powers, then maybe all of you should get powers by using their NFLR's!" Spike said.

"What are NFLR's?" Jesse asked.

"These are special and powerful weaponized machines that can turn you guys into Guardians!" Spike said.

"But what about the REAL Guardians?" Petra asked.

"Well, without the Guardians, the Guardians have their final powers after the HOK is destroyed, after we fixed the HOK, we already lost the real Guardians' NFLR's and we couldn't find them, so we decided to make new ones, and these are just for all of you guys!" Spike said.

"Wow! Thanks!" Jesse said, putting on her NFLR.

"What does it do?" Axel asked.

"You say your line and it turns you into a Guardian!" Spike said.

"Uh, OK. I will try it right it right now. Uh...Hocus Pocus, Wolfe Sofa?" Axel said.

Lukas, Petra, Ivor, Olivia, Jesse, and Spike had an irritated/confused look on their faces.

"Axel, your supposed to say Enter the Rush Zone. Not just some weird sentence." Spike ordered.

"Oh, OK! Uh.. Enter the..Rush Zone?" Axel said in confusion.

As if Axel said his line, his NFLR zapped, and then Axel turned him into a Guardian. What went wrong was that his form was an Iron Golem.

"Great...I'm guessing that we have turned on the wrong wires while we are making new NFLR's.. This is embarrassing.." Spike said in embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed! Axel looks so cool in Iron Golem form!" Petra said.

"It does?" Spike asked.

"Yes! I will try that too! Enter the Rush Zone!" Petra said, turning herself into a Guardian.

As is Petra turned herself into a Guardian, she is into her Ender Dragon form.

"Wow! I look cool in my Ender Dragon form!" Petra said.

"I will do it! Enter the Rush Zone!" Jesse said turning herself into a Guardian.

Jesse turned herself into a Guardian, although, she was in her wolf form.

"Wow! You have a great form, Petra!" Jesse cheered.

"Yeah, but we have different colors! My Guardian colors are orange, while yours is blue!" Petra said to Jesse.

"I will try it. Enter the Rush Zone!" Lukas said, turning himself into a Guardian.

Lukas was in his Guardian form, although, he was in his Ocelot form.

"Hmm. I look pretty accurate in my Ocelot form, which my favorite animals are Ocelots.." Lukas said.

"Enter the Rush Zone." Ivor said, turning himself into a Guardian.

Ivor turned himself into a Guardian, although, he was in his Wither form.

"Do I look good in Wither form?" Ivor asked.

"I'm pretty sure.." Axel said.

"Enter the Rush Zone!" Olivia said, turning herself into a Guardian.

Olivia turned herself into a Guardian. She was in her bat form.

"What!? Why am I in my bat form!? I was supposed to be in a Husk form, or a Horse form, or a Creeper form, or..or a wolf form! But I got a bat!?" Olivia said in frustration.

"Calm down, Olivia. You look pretty cool in bat form." Petra said.

"But how!? I wanna be in wolf form like you guys!" Olivia said.

"You can't be in wolf form, Olivia. The HOK said that we can transform into one animalin form at a time, no more than 1." Jesse said.

"Just great.. I just look terrible as a bat!" Olivia said, turning back to her normal form.

"*sigh* I just couldn't find a different animal form in this NFLR for you, Olivia. Let me fix this.." Spike said, fixing Olivia's NFLR.

Spike is fixing Olivia's NFLR. The NFLR is now going to let Olivia transform into a Guardian, even her form is now a Lynx.

"OK. Now try it.." Spike said.

"Enter the Rush Zone!" Olivia said, turning herself into a Guardian.

Olivia turned herself into a Guardian, even her form is a Lynx.

"Hey, me in my Lynx form isn't that bad at all!" Olivia said.

"Hey, I can run fast!" Lukas said, running fast.

"Wow! Let me try!" Olivia said, trying to run fast as Lukas.

Olivia tried to run fast as Lukas, Lukas was faster than Olivia.

"Well, you are faster than me, Lukas." Olivia said.

"Yeah?" Lukas said.

"Welcome, Jesse, Axel, Lukas, Ivor, Olivia, and Petra. You are all now Guardians, even all of you turned into them earlier ago, but welcome.." R.Z said calmly.

"Thanks, R.Z!" Petra said.

"Hey! Check out my power!" Axel said, trying his new powers.

Axel tried the super grip on Petra's sword, and then Petra's sword is broken.

"Hey! My sword, you broke it!" Petra yelled.

"Whoops." Axel said, embarrassed.

The emergency alarm went off, all 6 Guardians (Heroes) shook.

"Guardians, there is a new villain in another planet, his name is the Wolf Hunter, also known as, Dark Power. Dark Power can hurt every single one in the planet, there are also Blitz Bots inside another planet. Please follow the Chargers and Ravens Rusherz to another planet." R.Z said.

"Thank you, R.Z." Jesse said.

The 6 Guardians followed Bolt and Scavenger to another planet called, Tundralicta.

"What it the Planet's name, Jesse?" Axel asked.

"Tundralicta. It's a somehow cold planet. We must go there now!" Jesse said.

6 Guardians, Bolt, and Scavenger traveled to Tundralicta.

 _At Tundralicta_

Jesse, Axel, Lukas, Petra, Olivia, Ivor, Scavenger, and Bolt are in Tundralicta. It was somehow cold, the planet is somehow 40-50 degrees.

"*shiver* This is getting kinda cold out there, man.." Bolt said.

"Don't worry about the weather, we have Blitz Botz to fight." Jesse said.

The 6 Guardians and the two Rusherz are looking for Blitz Bots to fight. As if the Blitz Botz (also known as Ender Bots) saw 6 Guardians and 2 Rusherz, and then tried to pounce on them, Jesse used her Power Bite to bite not even one but 3 Blitz Bots, leaving the Blitz Botz forming into little ball-shaped objects.

"Jesse, that was so awesome! How did you do that?" Petra asked.

"I didn't learn how to do it until now!" Jesse said.

"Guys, look out!" Scavenger said.

Jesse used her Power Claw to defeat not 2 but 4 Blitz Bots!

"Jesse, your powers are the boss!" Axel said.

"Axel, look out!" Jesse warned.

Axel grabbed not one but even 3 Blitz Bots by using his Super Grip while Petra used her power called Iron Punch, Petra and Axel defeated 6 Blitz Bots.

"Wow! That was awesome! Since they are no more Blitz Bots here, then let's celebrate!" Axel said.

"Axel, there is no need to celebrate, we still got fighting to do! Less celebrating, more fighting!" Petra said.

6 Guardians and 2 Rusherz are still looking for another Blitz Bot. But since they are no more Blitz Botz there, Jesse talked to R.Z.

"R.Z, Me, Petra, and Axel defeated all Blitz Bots. But since they are no Blitz Bots here in Tundralicta, what should we travel now to find Dark Power?" Jesse asked.

"Dark Power is located in Endernectica." R.Z said.

"Got it! Thanks, R.Z!" Jesse said.

"Where are we going now?" Axel asked.

"Endernectica. Dark Power should be in this planet." Jesse said.

6 Guardians and 2 Rusherz teleported from Tundralicta to Endernectica.

"Guys, we are here." Jesse said.

"Guys, more Blitz Bots!" Axel said.

Petra tried to crush the 2 Blitz Bots with her Iron Claw, but the Blitz Bot tackled her. Jesse used her Power Crunch to defeat one Blitz Bot. Axel used his Power Grip to crush not one but 7 Blitz Bots by both of his hands and arms with a strong power.

"Axel, that was amazing, you crushed like 7 Blitz Bots like a Boss!" Petra said.

"There is more!" Bolt said.

"I got this.." Lukas said.

Lukas was running faster and faster, revealing his giant ocelot powers, and then Lukas used his Power Tail to slap not even one but 6 Blitz Botz at once. Jesse saw more Blitz Botz. Jesse and Olivia teamed up at once, to reveal their ultimate power, the Power Crush. The Power Crush is a power that can tackle more than 5 Blitz Bots, it can also crush more the 6 Blitz Bots by the Power Crunch and the Iron Bite. Jesse and Olivia used the Power Crush to tackle and crush not even 3 but 10 Blitz Bots! What are powerful way to stop a lot of Blitz Bots!

"Wow! That power you and Olivia teamed up with was awesome!" Lukas said.

"Let's see if there are any more Blitz Bots.." Jesse said, looking for more Blitz Bots.

Turns out that there are no more Blitz Bots left. Jesse, her friends, and the 2 Rusherz went inside Dark Power's lair. Looks like no-one is here.

"Turns out Dark Power isn't here.." Jesse said quietly.

Jesse, her friends, and the two Rusherz walked very quietly, until Dark Power came towards them.

"Hello, Guardians.." Dark Power said..

"It's you again.." Jesse said.

"You wanna play games, huh? I will show you how!" Lukas said, trying to attack Dark Power.

Lukas tried to use his Power Tail, but Dark Power avoided the attack, and throw Lukas onto the ground.

"Yeow! Talk about a huge throwdown!" Lukas said.

"Lukas, are you alright?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, just a little hurt, but i'm OK!" Lukas said.

"Grahhh!" Axel yelled.

Axel tried to use his Power Grip on Dark Power, but he avoided the attack, then pushed Axel.

"What a moron.." Axel said.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" Dark Power yelled.

"Axel called you a moron because you almost injured Lukas!" Jesse yelled.

Jesse tried to used her Iron Claw, but Dark Power avoided the attack, the tried to attack Jesse, Scavenger tried to attack him.

"What are you doing, you little troll!?" Dark Power yelled.

"Leave him alone, Dark Power!" Axel said.

Scavenger used his Sonic Caw to leave Dark Power almost deaf. Olivia used her Power Claw, while Axel used his Power Grip.

"Let me go, you morons!" Dark Power yelled.

"Not until you are defeated!" Petra said.

Dark Power used his power to get away from Axel's Power Grip. Scavenger tried to used his powerful tackle, but Dark Power grabbed Scavenger, and threw him up to the air, but Scavenger survived the throw by his wings.

"How is this idiot not killed!?" Dark Power growled.

"Because, he is our friend!" Petra yelled.

Dark Power used his vine-like arm to grip on Scavenger. His grip was too powerful that Scavenger can't budge to get out.

"Scavenger! Get out of there!" Petra said.

"His...Grip...Is...Too Powerful..I can't...Budge!" Scavenger grunted, trying to get out.

Olivia used her power bite on Dark Power's vine-like arm, and let's Scavenger go. Scavenger was out.

"Nonsense!" Dark Power snarled.

Ivor tried to use the Power Drain on Dark Power, but Dark Power slapped him, but Ivor's Wither form was able to avoid the attack. He used his Power Drain, but avoided again. Dark Power used his vine like arm, not one but all 8 to transform together, to create 8 vine-like arms to grip on the 6 Guardians and 2 Rusherz. But 2 Rusherz avoided the attack, and used their powers to let go on the 6 guardians.

"Thanks guys!" Jesse said.

"Look out, Scavenger!" Ivor yelled.

Dark Power grabbed Scavenger, drained his energy, threw him up the air, and then fell to the ground, leaving his left leg bone a huge crack, leaving Scavenger screaming in pain.

"RAAAAH." Scavenger screamed, leaving in huge pain.

"Scavenger!" Jesse yelled.

Axel gripped on Dark Power, while Ivor was draining Dark Power's energy, leaving him too weak to battle..

"Next time *cough* Guardians, you will pay for this.." Dark Power said, fading away.

Dark Power was dead and fading away after he got his energy and his blood weakened out after Axel's grip and Ivor Power Drain.

"Guys, we finally defeated Dark Power." Axel said.

"What about Scavenger? He's in really bad shape!" Jesse said.

Lukas, Ivor, Axel, Olivia, Bolt, and Petra were all in shock when they saw Scavenger severely injured.

"We need to get him back to the HOK right now!" Jesse said.

 _At the HOK_

All 6 Guardians went back to their normal forms.

"R.Z, we have some good news, and some horrible news. The good news is that we defeated Dark Power. The horrible news is that Scavenger is severely injure by Dark Power's overthrow attack." Petra said.

R.Z was horrified when he saw the severely injured Ravens rusher, Scavenger.

"Thank you, Guardians for bringing Scavenger back. After we have fixed his left leg, he won't be able to teleport to any planet with all of your Guardians for a few weeks due to his injury being recovered. After his leg is recovered, he will join you for a battle by the bad guys with you Guardians.." R.Z said.

"Your welcome R.Z." Petra said..

 _At home_

"Well, Scavenger is severely injured. Without Scavenger, what should we do now?" Petra asked.

"We have other Rusherz that can join us to teleport." Axel said.

"We should wait a few weeks till Scavenger recovers after his leg is gonna be fixed.." Jesse said.

 _2 weeks later.._

Jesse, Ivor, Petra, Axel, Lukas, and Olivia went back to the HOK to see how Scavenger is doing.

"Scavenger? Are you feeling alright?" Jesse asked.

"Well, I am a little alright, but my leg still hurts really bad when I walk.." Scavenger said.

"It said that we need to wait 2 more weeks until he recovers.." Axel said.

 _2 weeks later_

All 6 heroes went back to the HOK to see Scavenger was doing. Scavenger seems like he is doing alright for now..

"Man, I can't believe that my leg is doing all fine now!" Scavenger said.

"Glad to hear that Scavenger!" Jesse said.

"So, are there any more villains left?" Axel asked.

"I'm afraid not.." R.Z said.

"Wow!" Jesse said.

"Guys, turns out we are the new Guardians!" Petra said.

"Guys, let's say that we are the new guardians! After the death of Dark Power, we are now the new guardians!" Jesse said.

 _End.._


End file.
